Adda la Blanche
: Plaisanterie de rue sur le compte de la princesse Adda. Sous le manteau bien sûr: : Pourquoi n'offre-t-on pas un poney à la princesse Adda ? : C'est trop dur à digérer. La princesse Adda naquit des suites de l'union incestueuse de son père, le roi Foltest avec sa propre sœur de même prénom. Elle fut maudite et mourut à sa naissance, Le roi décida en conséquence de placer sa dépouille, dans les Marais, dans les sous-sols du vieux château qu'il occupait alors. Quelques années plus tard, la princesse Adda réapparue sous la forme d'un monstre, une strige, qui semait la terreur et la mort dans les environs. Le roi Foltest fit placarder sur tous les panneaux d'affichage de la Témérie l'offre dune forte récompense à quiconque parviendrait à détruire cette abomination. Personne n'y donna suite, sauf un sorceleur, Geralt de Riv, qui parvint à la sauver en levant la malédiction, rendant de fait à la princesse Adda, son humanité. Aujourd'hui, la princesse Adda est une jeune femme à la beauté troublante, au regard d'acier froid que peu de gens parviennent à soutenir. Son indépendance et son caractère d'enfant gâté sèment la crainte chez tous les courtisans qui cèdent à ses moindres caprices. Il se raconte dans Wyzima qu'elle aurait des comportements et des envies plutôt exotiques pour une personne de son rang. Toujours est-il que personne n'oserait s'aventurer à en faire la remarque, ni à aller contre ses volontés. Dans la nouvelle « Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence », Adda semblerait s'être suffisemment remit de sa malédiction qu'elle puisse devenir reine de la Témérie. Adda paraît dans la huitième épisode de la série TV, "Rozdroże" ("Crossroads"). En strige, le rôle est interpreté par Zbigniew Modej, lorsque le rôle d'Adda après son désenvoûtement est interpreté par Magdalena Górska. Même si, dans la "Dynastie des Témériens", une documentation additionnelle écrite par Andrzej Sapkowski et publiée sur son site officiel, Adda était décrite comme ayant les cheveux blancs et attardée mentale. Cependant, dans le jeu et dans la traduction anglaise de la nouvelle «Le sorceleur», ses cheveux sont roux et, bien qu’il n’y ait aucune explication pour le changement de son état mental, il est possible que ce changement ait été fait pour la rendre plus semblable au strigoi du folklore roumain, sur lequel est basé la strige. Selon la mythologie roumaine, un strigoï a des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus et deux cœurs. La princesse est devenue une jolie fille, bien qu'un peu sauvage et gâtée, que Geralt a rencontrée à la réception de Leuvaarden où l'accompagnait le toujours attentif Roderick de Wett. Au cours de cette réception, après avoir attiré Geralt dans son alcôve, et bien que celui-ci refuse de succomber à ses charmes, elle laisse échapper un petit détail sur ses intentions à l'égard de la couronne de son père. Selon les notes du Professeur, Adda avait collaboré avec la Salamandre. Elle était responsable pour la falsification du sceau royal pour de plus amples informations au sujet des falsifications, voir: Mystérieux message et des proclamations d'état d'urgence, et était donc responsable du chaos dans le Quartier des marchands. On lui avait promis le trône de Témérie, mais en réalité la Salamandre la pensait trop imprévisible et n'aurait probablement pas respecté cet accord. L'organisation avait prévu de rompre l'alliance. Quand Ostrit jeta un sort sur Adda, il décrivit le processus dans son journal. Celui qui possède l'agenda peut renouveler la malédiction et transformer Adda en strige. Cependant, Adda est non seulement dangereuse en tant que strige, mais également du fait du pouvoir qu'elle exerce en tant que princesse. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Triss, que Geralt parvient à échapper aux griffes d'Adda, bien qu'elles soient bien entretenues. Quêtes liées * La réception huppée * Reflets gelés * Secrets des sorceleurs * Son Altesse la Strige Entrée de journal Le cadeau Adda veut de la viande de catoblépas, tartare préférémment. Pour vous procurer cet aliment, parlez avec Velerad, le bourgmestre, mais n'oubliez pas de fournir de l'alcool forte afin de lui libérer la langue un peu. Ensuite, il vous indiquera Talar, qui veut une certaine lettre qui se trouve dans un coffre dans la pièce voisine avant de fournir plus d'informations. Enfin, parlez avec Triss, elle pouvra conjurer le cadeau désiré par la princesse. Note :* Il y a un boucher dans Quartier des marchands qui a une chienne qu'il a nommée "Adda", parce qu'elle est gâtée. :* Son histoire est élaborée dans le livre « Désenchantement d'une strige ». Adda ne paraît pas dans le jeu « The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings » mais elle est mentionnée en passant. Le livre « La Dynastie royale temerienne » fournit une entrée de journal au sujet d'Adda. Si vous aviez importé une partie sauvegardée du jeu original au début du nouveau jeu, cette entrée sera basée sur vos choix dans le jeu (autrement, Adda est considérée morte par défaut). One of Chorab's tales is about Geralt lifting the curse from Adda for the first time. Si Adda est morte pendant le jeu original * Foltest mentions the lack of his heir at the beginning of the game. Si Adda est désenvoûtée pendant le jeu original * Pendant la conversation avec le messager kaedwenien, le fait que les nobles témériens rejettent la notion qu'Adda puisse devenir reine est le sujet le plus important - la mort de Bussy de La Valette est un sujet d'importance secondaire. * Radowid V mentionne qu'en Rédanie, Anaïs de La Valette serait en sécurité et proche de sa demi-sœur, Adda. * À Vergen Geralt rencontre un prêtre qui l'accuse d'avoir "sauvé un monstre". Galerie Image:People_Adda_undressed.png|Adda en négligée Image:People_Princess_Adda.png|image d'Adda dans le journal Image:Bestiary Striga full.png|Adda en Strige dans le jeu The Witcher Image:Strzyga z filmu.jpg|Adda en Strige dans la série TV The Hexer Image:Sex_Princess_Adda.png|carte érotique d'Adda Références Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre III Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher Catégorie:Personnages dans les nouvelles Catégorie:Personnages dans les bandes dessinées Catégorie:Personnages dans le film et la série TV Catégorie:Mini-jeu de cartes cs:Adda de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) en:Adda the White es:Ada la Blanca it:Adda la Bianca hu:Fehér Adda pl:Adda Biała ru:Адда vi:Adda the White